


[Vid] Gravity and Lin

by LizBee



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Character Study, Fan Vid, Gen, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, canon characters of colour, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-21 12:13:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4828724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizBee/pseuds/LizBee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She is always starting over. Vid to "Into the Spin" by Dessa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Vid] Gravity and Lin

**Author's Note:**

> Warning for needles (acupuncture) and cartoon violence.

Lyrics: 

So here we go  
Back again  
Slow climb  
But quick to descend  
Arms out  
Arms out   
Turn into the spin  
It's lovely and brief   
With just gravity and me

So here we go, back again  
Slow climb but quick to descend  
Arms out  
Arms out  
Turn into the spin  
It's lovely and brief  
With just gravity and me

And if you choose to fall into  
Whose to say we're fighting?  
And if we choose to fall into  
Whose to say we're fighting?

So here we go, back again  
It's lovely and brief  
With just gravity and me.


End file.
